Troy Stone
Troy Stone is a professional wrestler currently performing in the Reddit Wrestling Federation (RWF), where he is the International Champion. Stone refers to this belt as the "Real World Championship." History Troy Stone grew up in the Atlanta suberbs, where he was always viewed as an above average athlete and student. Upon getting bullied in high school, he began training for high school wrestling and emerged as a fantastic wrestler. Following graduation, Stone headed to wrestling school to become a professional and made his professional debut at 19 years old. EIWA In 2002, Troy Stone made his debut in the EIWA as a face, winning the lightweight title in his debut match against Hans Hamburg. Soon, he introduced two of his friends to form a stable called the "Stone Foundation." With billionaire Roy Firestone and blue chipper The Bricklayer, the Foundation quickly made its mark in the EIWA. Later, they introduced others to the group, including a lackey named Squeak (later converted to a wrestler named Alex Phoenix) and an interviewer named Jim the Gaucho. Others that briefly joined the group included Stonehenge and Granite. The Foundation were fan favorites, but were known for heelish tactics they performed under the guise of doing "for the fans," including hiring the IRA as hitmen, sicking opponents with legions of midgets, and more. In 2003, the EIWA split into two brands and featured the Foundation anchoring the Thursday Night Terror brand. Soon, Troy Stone turned his back on Alex Phoenix and the Foundation, becoming a heel and nicknaming himself "The Apex." Troy introduced a new stable called "The Pyramid" along with Eli Chrome and Drew Hardway. The Pyramid and Foundation feuded for months. In late 2003, Stone emerged from a power struggle to become CEO of the EIWA, leaving The Pyramid to become a neutral leader. The EIWA experienced unprecedented growth for four months until he relenquished his position and left the EIWA, which folded a few months later in a power vacuum. WCWO In early 2004, Stone debuted and competed briefly in the WCWO. He lost interest in wrestling soon thereafter and retired from wrestling to return to civilian life. RWF In autumn 2012, Troy Stone made his return to the squared circle after an eight year absence, debuting in the RWF as a heel. Stone released dozens of cryptic vignettes about building a foundation, a coming revolution, and more (sample promo here ). Most dismissed it as rubbish until Jim the Gaucho and Roy Firestone debuted in the RWF to reform the Stone Foundation. Jim the Gaucho appears to be less than appreciated by Stone, but is permitted to work for him as a result of a favor Stone owed him from years ago for undisclosed reasons. Firestone quickly made his presence felt as a billionaire with an ego, giving Stone a lot of power. Troy emerged victorious in a long feud with RJ Supernova. Troy defeated Zack Dillon in December to become RWF International Champion and renamed the title the FWF World Title when Firestone split half the roster into a separate promotion to compete with the RWF. Troy traveled the world defending the title to build its prestige and capped it off with a lumberjack matach against The Foiler at the FWF's first pay-per-view, Rumble in the Jungle. In January 2013, the FWF was shut down due to backstage politics, leading to Firestone leaving the RWF and Foundation. Meanwhile, Jim the Gaucho had a meltdown and left the RWF for unknown reasons, leaving Stone to return to the RWF. He is currently scheduled to face The Foiler in an upcoming rematch. Vital Information *Hometown: Stone Mountain, GA *Billed From: Stone Mountain, GA *Height: 6'1" *Weight: 225 lbs *Physical Description: Brown hair *Persona: Cool heel *Attire: Blue & white tights, wifebeater *Style of Wrestler: High flyer *Signature Moves: Running lariat, Texas Cloverleaf, sunset flip power bomb *Finishers: Stone Wall (inverted suplex into a cutter) *Entrance (pyro, motions, etc): flashing neon lights *Theme Song: Fireproof by Pillar *Catchphrase (If any): The pleasure is all yours.